elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Toadfish Immobilization
Summary Toadfish Immobilization Deck is a cheap un-upped deck that is pretty simple to get at the Bazaar. The goal is to use all your creatures to completely render the opponent's creatures useless. It can beat Elders pretty easily, so it's a good beginner's deck for grinding. Deck 4tb 5i4 5i4 5i4 5i4 5i4 5i4 5i7 5i7 5i7 5i7 5i8 5i8 5ia 5ia 5ia 5id 5ie 5ie 5ie 5ie 5ie 5if 5if 5if 5jm 5jm 5oc 5oe 5oe 5og 5oh 5oh 5on 5on 61o 61o 61o 61o 61q 61q 61v 620 620 8pr Cards Water Pillars/Aether Pillar/Pendulums: 'Quanta Production, duh '''Short Bow: '''Weapon, duh '''Freeze: '''Mainly used for the more powerful creatures with higher HP (like Phase Dragon or Ghost of the Past), although can be used for weaker things when you don't have a Toadfish yet (i.e. Blue Crawler, Cockatrice, Pegasus, etc.) '''Ice Bolts: '''Also used for the powerful creatures to whittle them down for the poison to do its job '''Purify: '''These are for recovery, so use them as quickly as possible, unless you're uncertain if they have Poison or Plague cards '''Ice Dragon: '''This is your powerhouse; use only if you're starting to get low on health and your Toadfish and Mind Flayers aren't killing the creatures fast enough, because if you get hit by a RT/Rewind, then unless you have a whole bunch of pillars and pendulums up at that point, you are screwed... '''Phase Dragon: '...unless you have this. The Phase Dragon is your backup power source in case the Ice Dragon dies '''Toadfish: '''These are the foundation of the deck; without them, the deck would fail. The Toadfishes' main job is to use their Inflate ability to poison the opposing creatures and use their 6 attack points to create a non-stop barrage (there's only five because you don't want them too often, or you'll miss out on the Mind Flayers and Freezes) '''Mind Flayer: '''These are also very important for their ability, Psionic Wave. This gets rid of other creatures' abilities for an Aether quanta '''Fog Shield: '''This is interchangable with an Ice Shield if you want, it's not essential to the deck, just for a shield '''Phase Spiders: '''Inexpensive creatures that have decent damage output '''Wyrms: '''Also used for their inexpensive quanta price and good damage '''Shockwave: '''This is used as a way to quickly kill off high HP enemies (i.e. Armagio and FFQ), simply use it after you freeze an enemy and they are immediately destroyed '''Thunderstorm: '''You could have more, but you don't want to have too many cards in the deck since there's well over the recommended amount, so I just have two '''Lightning: '''Use these carefully, as of there are only two, save them for significant threats (i.e. Crimson Dragon) or when you have to or you'll lose (i.e. you've been poisoned by a Dune Scorpion and you have 1 HP left, but the opponent has 5 HP and it's your turn with no creatures and nothing affordable in your hand except a Lightning) '''Strategy You want to get your pillars up first, and then try to either get your Toadfish or Mind Flayers up, depending on the situation (for example, if they had an Otyugh, then you would want to get out a Mind Flayer to get rid of Devour, while a Photon or Deja Vu would be more easily handled with a Toadfish). Send out Phase Spiders and Wyrms as needed. After you've set up around three Toadfish and one or two Mind Flayers, you should simply wait for them to either send out a creature, use a spell, or die. If they send out a creature, chances are that you can kill it in one turn with multiple Inflates. If it's an Immortal, then you should just leave it, since they only have 4 attack points anyway, which isn't too much. If they use attacking spells (like Lightning or Fire Bolt), then you should wait them out, as unless you have all your Mind Flayers and Toadfish out with the Ice Dragon, you will have more creatures in your hand, ready for action with the quanta building up from your pillars. And if they die, then start all over again. Weaknesses This deck has a lot of trouble against Voodoo Doll decks, although it isn't a concrete counter. Voodoo Doll+Gravity Pull decks will take this one down though. Earthquakes and Gravity Pull spell cards also mess up the deck's natural way of playing, but this is also not a reliable counter and can be overcome much easier than a Voodoo Doll. Pandemonium and Chaos Seed, however, are a huge problem for this deck. It is very likely that half of your Toadfish are out most of the game, so Pandemonium will kill off around two of them, along with a Mindflayer or two. Repetitive use of Chaos Seed will also ruin the deck. Dune Scorpion decks using Blessing can be a nuisance, especially if they get one out before you have a sufficient amount of Aether Pillars to supply the Mind Flayers. A duel water/fire deck using Steam Machines can easily destroy this deck before there are even a double-digit amount of turns! PU/TU can be a little troublesome if they copy the Toadfishes, but a simple Freeze followed by some Inflates will take care of it. 'Comments' Put your comments/suggestions here! I'm new to this Wiki (and Elements as a whole), so please be nice. :D Category:Decks